


Worth A Thousand Words

by laxit21



Series: Laxit21's Summer Sizzle Fics [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Olicity Summer Sizzle, Post-Season/Series 03, romantic sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laxit21/pseuds/laxit21
Summary: While on their roadtrip after defeating Ra's, Felicity learns about one of Oliver's hidden talents.Prompt: Romantic Sunsets





	Worth A Thousand Words

After working with Oliver for nearly three years, Felicity thought she knew everything there was to know about him. She knew his big secret, obviously, but she also knew a lot of little things too. How he liked his coffee, what his favorite foods were. Which foods he hated. His favorite literary genre. What he majored in at all four colleges he dropped out of. What his non-archery related hobbies were. It wasn’t until after Ra’s was dead, after they’d left the city, that she learned something that surprised her. Oliver was into photography.

It happened in San Francisco. The city had been their first stop after leaving Starling. It was far enough from home to satisfy his need to leave but close enough to return just in case. He didn’t want the first stop on their journey to be on the other side of the world. Oliver and Felicity were wandering around San Francisco, seeing the sights. She mentioned wanting to see the Golden Gate Bridge, and he agreed.

“Let’s do that a little later. I wanted to take some pictures when we go.”

“Why later?” She asked. “You can take pictures now.”

“I wanna go closer to sundown. That way, I can get a photo of the bridge with the sunset in the background. It’ll look better than just a picture of the bridge in the middle of the day.”

Felicity wasn’t picky, she just wanted to see the bridge, so she let Oliver decide. They spent another few hours exploring before he decided it was time to see the famous landmark. They found an overlook on the north side of the bridge and Oliver waited for the timing to be just right before he took a photo of it. He showed the image to Felicity.

“See? Isn’t that an amazing picture?”

“Yeah. Since when are you into photography?” She wondered.

“Well, I’ve always liked it. I just….haven’t had time to focus on it in a while.” He admitted.

“Then, I guess you get to be the designated photographer for this trip.” She said. “I only have one rule. You can’t take pictures of me eating.”

“Fair enough.”

It became a tradition at every place they went. At some point, usually on their last day before heading somewhere else, Oliver would find an out-of-the-way spot and take a picture of the sunset. Felicity went with him and appeared in about half of the sunset photos he took.

In Paris overlooking the Seine. In Japan with Mount Fuji in the background. In the forests of Appalachia. At Machu Picchu. Morocco, Positano and Thailand. Everywhere they went, Oliver took photos. Other pictures were taken along the way, but the sunset pictures were secretly Oliver’s favorites.

The last place they went, before moving to Ivy Town, was Bali. Felicity told Oliver back in Italy that she’d always wanted to go to Bali. Since they were in Thailand a few weeks earlier, it wasn’t difficult to get to Bali from there. The sun was beginning to go down and Oliver took his traditional sunset picture, with a bikini-clad Felicity facing away from him in the photo. He snapped a few pictures before she spoke up.

“I know you love taking pictures of sunsets, but can you put that down and watch this one with me?” She asked. “I have a feeling it’s gonna be particularly amazing.”

Oliver put his camera down on the blanket they’d brought out and sat down next to Felicity. The sun started to set over the water. It was about halfway down when Felicity leaned over to rest her head on Oliver’s shoulder.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.” He agreed.

“I think this might be my favorite one. Favorite sunset, I mean. This place is beautiful and the sunset is… well, I don’t know how to describe it.”

  
Amazing. Spectacular. Awe-inspiring. Romantic.”

“Yes. That. All of that.” She said with a contented sigh. “How hard would it be to delay our flight a few days?” They were supposed to fly back to the US the following day.

“Not very hard. Why?”

“I wanna stay a few more days. I think tomorrow, we should have a picnic or something on the beach.”

“Sounds good to me.” He said.

The next night, Oliver and Felicity went out and had a picnic on the beach as the sun was setting. As he watched Felicity admiring the sunset, he realized something. He wanted to marry Felicity. He should propose, but first, he needed to plan the perfect proposal.


End file.
